poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The first battle/Death of Donald Pierce/Team Rocket blasts off again and away with the Duke
Here is how the first battle, death of Donald Pierce, and Team Rocket blasts off again and away with the Duke goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. Thomas the Tank Engine: There we go. All done and dusted. (we see Hawkeye in a lookout post) Hawkeye:(sees something and realizes it is the enemy) I see them! Here they come! Nighlock: Everyone report to the battlefield! Thomas, you and some of your get the civilians to safety! Thomas the Tank Engine: Sir, yes sir!(he and his friends do so) (The army stands ready and the enemy appears with a whole bunch of soldier that outnumber their own) Air Strike:(in Bishop's voice) We cannot fight that many. Firestar:(in Storm's voice) But we can slow them down. (with the Hellfire Club and Villains) Myotismon: They never learn do they? Sebastian Shaw: Donald. Donald Pierce: Hm? Sebastian Shaw: You, Team Rocket, and the Duke deal with them. Wipe them out.(he, Frost, some of their forces, and the remaining villains retreat, leaving Pierce, his forces, Team Rocket, and the Duke behind) Red Smoke: Some of them are leaving. Hawkeye: Long ranged fighters, to your marks! (they load their weapons) Indominus Rex: Aim at will! (they aim) Hawkeye: Fire! (they fire at the charging enemies) Selene and Harry Leland:(look at each other and nod) Selene: Let's do this. Harry Leland: Together. New Allies, charge! New Allies:(charge forth) Nighlock: No guys, wait for my command! Air Strike: Air Force, fly in and give them air support! Air Force:(does so) Empath:(hijacks an enemy tank) Out you go.(throws the driver out and he and Tarot get in) You drive, I'll shoot. Tarot: Got it. (we then see Catseye and the Spinosaurus charging The Grand Duke of Owls) The Grand Duke of Owls: Come on! What's the worst you can do to me?! Spinosaurus:(snatches his sun glasses) Rahahaha! The Grand Duke of Owls: Give those back lizard breathe! Catseye:(bites him on the leg) The Grand Duke of Owls: Ahhh! She's here! Oh aye aye aye! (we see Selene and Harry Leland charging towards Pierce and attack him) Donald Pierce: I will not allow traitors to win this fight! Harry Leland:(increases his gravity, holding Pierce down) Donald Pierce: No! Selene:(touches him and drains all of his life force, thus killing him) Bumblebee: Nice shot. (we then see the tank Empath and Tarot hijacked blasting soldiers and running them over) Empath: I see Team Rocket. Right over there.(points to them) Get us within blasting range. Tarot: Blasting range coming up!(drives towards them) James:(sees them) Ohho! Looks like the twerp and twerpet are here. Meowth: They may have a tank, but we can counter that! Jessie: Arbok! James: Wheezing! (Arbok and Wheezing come out, but Empath knocks them out with the tank's mini gun) James: Well that went well. Jessie: Yeah. Meowth: Wait if those two are defeated then doesn't that mean that- Empath: Nighty night dummies.(shoots the cannon which send Team Rocket flying) Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Wabbufet: Wabbu! (We cut back to Catseye and the Duke, who is throttling her) The Grand Duke of Owls: Stay out of this girl! This does not concern you! Catseye: It does, if it's about the fate of the world. Spinosaurus:(turns on some car lights) The Grand Duke of Owls: Ahhh!(echoes) Catseye: At least we won't be dealing with him for a while. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes